


The Flowers Bloom at Night

by Redawilo



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, First Time, Hand Jobs, Morning Sex, Sleepy Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 21:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redawilo/pseuds/Redawilo
Summary: Ren and Nora have a room all to themselves. It's only natural they end up taking advantage of it.





	The Flowers Bloom at Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little odd. I did not write this fic, I only beta'd it. My S/O, Lev, did the writing. He hasn't written in years and doesn't write much at all. But he decided to write this and it's cute and he's pestered me into posting it. XD So please do enjoy!

Nora opened her eyes, slowly blinking the sleep from them. It had only been a few weeks since Jaune had decided, for her and Ren's privacy, to bunk with Qrow and Oscar, leaving the two alone.

 _"More quality time with Ren."_ She smiled to herself as she moved to cuddle closer to Ren, only to find something stiff pressing on her back, forcing a blush across her cheeks. Her mind fluttered, was Ren awake? Was he thinking of her? She lay there a moment listening to his breathing, and reached back slowly, over Ren's arm. Her hand gently brushed against him at first and she wondered if this was okay. They hadn’t been together together for very long, and hadn’t even really talked about this yet. Nora swallowed, bit her lip and went for it, her hand firmly closing on his erection. She closed her eyes and began to clumsily rub him through his boxers, unsure how much force she really should apply. Ren stirred, she felt it, but he didn’t say anything. Wordlessly he brought his arm up, and her eyes snapped open again at the feeling of her breast being cupped firmly in his hand. Nora felt Ren's hand exploring her chest, finding her nipple through her nightshirt, giving it a small squeeze. She inhaled, there was no doubt he was awake now, and she wanted to do more. Ren thought the same thing.

Ren made his move first, slowly tracing his hand down her chest, past her stomach and stopping just below her waist. Nora stopped her hand and watched to see what he would do. Ren was hesitant, he wasn’t even sure if she was okay with this. Any question however was thrown out when she grabbed his hand and guided him to where her mound lay beneath. Ren ran his hand slowly back and forth across her shorts. Her breathing became shallow and she could feel herself becoming moist.

Nora let Ren continue this for a couple minutes, but, she wanted to let him know it was okay to go further. Given his hesitation earlier though, it would take a little more work. Her hand slid back to his crotch, giving him a few tugs before, awkwardly, getting her hand into his pants. She knew he was shocked by the sharp inhale, but found herself blushing once again. She had really done it. Nora gave him a few tugs before she got what she wanted. Ren had, gently, slid his hand up and into Nora's shorts. It was her turn to inhale, as his index and middle finger began to explore her quickly dampening folds. Though he didn’t know exactly what he was doing, he knew enough to get him started. He pulled himself up, so he was resting on his other arm, and lay the first kiss of the night on her cheek. She couldn’t help but look up at him, and made a motion telling him to kiss her again, for real this time. The two stayed locked for several seconds until Ren's index finger found her clit. Nora let out a gasp and Ren knew he had found it. He circled it at first, brushing across it every few seconds. Nora gasped each time, and bit her lower lip. It was different when he touched her, good different. As her breathing increased so did Ren’s focus on her clit, until she was practically panting. Ren had no way of knowing when she had already come, and his efforts sent almost painful shocks through Nora as she struggled to get his attention to stop. Her hand slipped out of his pants and quickly as she could through gasps of pleasure pressed her hand down on his. A barely audible whisper sprang from her lips, an almost silent "stop".

Nora took a few moments to collect herself. Sitting up she turned to face Ren, and saw he had collapsed and was looking at her smiling. It was her turn to return the favor. Ren pulled his pants down in the front, exposing his now fully erect cock. Nora leaned over gave him a kiss, and wrapped her hand around it. A few tugs made her realize that she would need something to help her slide her hand better, so she gathered spit, pooled it in her hand and began rubbing him again. A few minutes stroking him had gone by and she realized her arm had begun to ache. Nora was getting frustrated, but she was determined, he had just given her a wonderful orgasm, she was gonna do the same. Every inhale from Ren made her believe he had to be getting close, but even then she wasn’t prepared for it when he came. The cum seemed to be a small trickle at first, then it all came gushing out, streaming down over her hand. Nora sat back up and looked between the cum on her hand and Ren rolling to grab the box of tissues set out on the nightstand. Curiosity took hold of her, and before Ren turned back she had licked some off. Nora began to cough, and Ren turned back quickly. She gagged, swallowed and coughed some more. "Well, it’s not as bad as your training shakes," she half smiled through tearing eyes. Ren couldn’t help but laugh. As the two of them cleaned themselves up, they shot each other glances, blushing any time they made eye contact.

As they settled in to go back to sleep Nora couldn’t hold back any longer.

"Hey Ren.."

"Yes Nora?"

"Boop!"

"I love you too."

*****

Nora woke first the next morning. She felt a little tired, and at first had convinced herself that last night must have just been a dream. It would hardly be the first time she had a sex dream about Ren. Her eyes however stopped at the small waste in, half full of tissues. She contemplated for a moment, but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Their team leader had come to let them know breakfast would be ready soon, and for Ren to wake Nora if she wasn’t already. She laughed at this and told Jaune they'd ‘be right down.'


End file.
